1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a horizontally adjustable armrest for a chair, and more particularly to a horizontally adjustable armrest for an office chair, the armrest being capable of moving orthogonally and yet still being simply constructed and relatively inexpensive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Adjustable armrests now appear in many office chairs. Some adjust laterally, that is, away from or in toward a chair user. Others move longitudinally, forwardly and backwardly, relative to the chair and the user. Still others swivel in a horizontal plane or tilt about a horizontal axis. In other cases, chairs have armrests that put two or more of the above mentioned movements together.
Examples of horizontally adjustable armrests are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,592,085; 6,572,195; 6,213,556; 6,059,366; and 6,017,091.